


Sourin Blurbs

by Ice-teal (TaeHNG)



Category: Free!
Genre: Check table of contents to check for nsfw chapters, Drabble Collection, Every one kind of has a different atmosphere, Fluff, M/M, Ok sometimes there's a shet ton of swearing and sexual innuendos, Sousuke just came out to have fun but he honestly feels so attacked right now, Vague wall sex, adult sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeHNG/pseuds/Ice-teal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble collection featuring Sourin, and an excessive amount of Kisumi cameos.<br/>The first chapter is a table of contents with a description and tags for each drabble so you can pick and choose.</p><p>It's marked complete because there are no ongoing stories, but it will still be updated when I write new blurbs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Table of contents

**Author's Note:**

> This was started on my Tumblr ([ice-teal](http://ice-teal.tumblr.com/tagged/blurblist)) because I just made it and decided to kick off with a bunch of little rambles, and I foresee more being made because I really enjoy them. So, I decided to lump them all here as well, just because :D Enjoy! Subscribe! Come be friends with me on my Tumblr! I need to know more people in this fandom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each blurb is listed below with a short summary and tags in parentheses, so you can pick out which ones you're looking for to fill your emotional Sourin needs today. :'D

**1.[Butts:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4735676/chapters/10823492)** Kid!Rin doesn't understand fish anatomy _(fluff, lols)_

 **2.[Sousuke's Balls:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4735676/chapters/10823531)** Rin accidentally kicks Sousuke in the balls. _(lols, fluff)_

 **3.[Sousuke's Jacket:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4735676/chapters/10823672)** Rin comes back from the short Aussie trip and he and Sousuke are last to leave the airport. _(chill fluff)_

 **4.[Matchmaker Gou part 1/3:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4735676/chapters/10823753)** Gou has a crush on someone. Maybe. _(lols)_

 **5.[Matchmaker Gou part 2/3:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4735676/chapters/10823801)** Rin is not at all on board with it. _(lols, UST, fluff)_

 **6.[Matchmaker Gou part 3/3:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4735676/chapters/10852727)** Gou leaves once her work is complete, and basically I'm so sorry because this is pure unadultered sap and I'm so ashamed. _(fluff, kissing!, lols)_

 **7.[Red:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4735676/chapters/10832213)** Where Sousuke’s life basically depends on his ability to describe Rin’s hair color. _(lols)_

 **8.[Physical:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4735676/chapters/10832222)** Rin is a college athlete, and college athletes need regular physicals. Or, the one where Kisumi is a VERY supportive friend. _(sexual tension, lols, more lols)_

 **9.[Truth or Dare:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4735676/chapters/10939505)**  Kisumi is a meddling bastard who is Sourin's #1 shipper. He's also too obvious. _(lols, fluff)_

 _ **10.[Absolute Crack:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4735676/chapters/11869079)**   _Tumblr Promt: “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”+ Soufem!Rin __(lols, crack, wtf, shoot me, rated d for dumbest thing you will ever read, also for don't do it don't read, rated r for I regret everything)__

 __**11.**__ **[Night Terror:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4735676/chapters/11869874)**  Tumblr Prompt: I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified. _ __(pining, chill fluff)___

 **12.** **[Reunion:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4735676/chapters/11896469)**  Tumblr Prompt: If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed (NSFW, pining)

 **13.[YOU DID WHAT:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4735676/chapters/11911349)**  Tumblr Prompt: YOU DID WHAT?!  _(lols, crack, NSFW)_

 **14.[Jealous:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4735676/chapters/11988212)**  Tumblr Prompt: Wait a minute. Are you jealous?  _(lols, fluff)_

 **15.[He knows:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4735676/chapters/11988230)**  Tumblr request: Angst  _(One sided, NSFW)_

 **16.[Lost My Mind:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4735676/chapters/12457376)**  Tumblr request: "Have you lost your damn mind?!"  _(fluff, Sou-lder)_


	2. Table of contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid!Rin doesn't understand fish anatomy

“Ok, but how do you think they  _poop_?”

“Sharks have butts too, Rin.”

Rin turn the plushie over in his hands and scrutinizes the tail.

“Well where is it then?” He demands.

Sousuke sighs and pulls the shark plushie out of Rin’s hand in exasperation. “They don’t put butts on  _toys_!”

“That’s a lie,” Rin retorts and snatches back his new plushie, “I saw Gou’s Barbie toys. It had a butt.”

“…How did you see your sister’s Barbie’s  _butt_?”

“I. She just. you know. Left it somewhere. I don’t know where the clothes went.” Rin stammers lamely.

Sousuke stares for a minute. “You did it didn’t you?” He snickers, “ _You_ took off the clothes!”

He is promptly smacked in the head with the soft shark and assaulted by a screech.

“I DID NOT SOUSUKE!!” Screams an angry-blushing-tearing Rin.

Sousuke stops giggling at the sight of the watery eyes, and pulls Rin into a slightly too aggressive one armed hug too. “Ok Rin. Happy birthday.”

Rin squeezes the shark, leaning into Sousuke’s side tucked under his arm. “…Thanks.”


	3. Sousuke's Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin accidentally kicks Sousuke in the balls.

“Oh my GOD holy SHIT, I am SO sorry Sousuke, FUCKING hell.” Rin flails uselessly as Sousuke slowly collapses onto the ground, hands over his crotch.

“It’s… Ok…” He wheezes.

“IT’S NOT OK DUMBSHIT!” Rin wails dramatically, dropping to his knees besides Sousuke, “Holy fuck I didn’t mean to kick you THERE, why’d you let me do that?!”

Sousuke gives a vaguely exasperated grunt of pain, still in a foetal position with his forehead on the ground.

“Oh my goooddd I didn’t damage anything did I? Is it gonna be my fault if you turn out to be sterile?!”

“Jesus, shut up Rin.” Sousuke turns his head to the side to glare at him, only to be set upon by Rin’s worried fondling of his face.

“ARE YOU OK???” The scarlet eyes peer into blue ones as Rin leans onto the ground, butt sticking up in the air to level his face with Sousuke’s.

“Rin stoooop.” Sousuke groans and slowly sit up onto his knees, meanwhile being harassed by Rin’s puppy dog eyes, which immediately flit down to his crotch.

And then there’s a small aborted motion of Rin’s hand reaching towards it, and instead it touches Sousuke’s leg.

“Sousuke.” Rin  _whispers_  for some reason, “Is it ok?”

“Rin,” Sousuke fights the urge to roll his eyes, grabbing Rin’s chin in his hand and turning his face to the side to whisper back loudly into his ear. “Stop fussing over my balls.”

Rin jerks out of his grasp, flushing at the tips of his ears. “I am not FUSSING over yours BALLS!”

And reflexively smacks Sousuke over the head.

“OH FUCK.” Rin shrieks at his mistake and lunges at Sousuke to hug his new boo-boo.

And it’s nobody’s business but Sousuke’s if he maybe plays up his pain a little bit.


	4. Sousuke's Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin comes back from the short Aussie trip and he and Sousuke are last to leave the airport.

The doors open into the bright daylight, and the cool dry air conditioning is swept away by the familiar humidity of the Japanese air engulfing them.

“How was the trip?”

“Good.”

Their elbows rub as they walk a little too closely side by side, sheltering from the light crowd at each other’s side. Sousuke’s wearing the black Samezuka jacket, and it looks like home amidst the bustling airport. The familiar shape of it draped over Sousuke’s frame, the soft “zip” sound it makes as the material rubs against itself, synched with Sousuke’s movements. Rin suddenly has the urge to feel it between his fingers and put his nose to it to inhale the scent, just to see how familiar it would be after just a few days apart in Australia. He reached out, tugs on Sousuke’s wrist, and points to a bench by the little garden scene. Sousuke follows him wordlessly to it, and they lower themselves onto the cold stone simultaneously with practiced synchronisation.

“It’s good to be back.” Rin mutters, looking forward into the distance. He can tell Sousuke is turning to looking at him from the corner of his eye.

There’s a bit more silence. The mood is somewhat different than usual. Maybe it’s the lazy weather today. Maybe it’s the short separation. Maybe it’s because Rin isn’t wearing his usual get up. Rin turns to properly look at Sousuke, and he’s smiling a little bit.

“Welcome back, Rin.”

Rin can’t hold the clear blue gaze for more than a few heartbeats, and his eyes drop to Sousuke’s zipper, right below his throat. “Thanks.”

Sousuke gets up, a flurry of familiar shapes and soft zip sounds, heading towards a vending machine. Rin watches the broad back mingle with the unfamiliar strangers and shrink into the airport landscape, and it feels like walking by a mirror in an unfamiliar place and suddenly seeing yourself. It’s a combination of “I know that face” and “is that what I look like today?” And “I know how I look on every other day.”

He stares a bit more while Sousuke’s back is turned, then pulls out his phone to check his texts. Shortly, a cola is inserted into his view above his phone screen. He looks up first, and Sousuke is blocking the setting sun, still high on the horizon. The planes and ridges of his face is cast into sharp shadows, and sunlight spills from behind his head. Rin takes the can and smiles.

Sousuke sits down again, returning his presence to Rin’s side. Rin slides his phone back into his pocket, pops open the cola and leans lightly into the other’s side. Sousuke doesn’t say anything. They listen to the noises of the airport, and pass the can back and forth.

Finally, he can feel the jet lag catching up to him, and he hands the can to Sousuke, sticking his nose into the Samezuka-clad shoulder and inhales softly. He sighs sleepily, contentedly, and feels the rumble when Sousuke chuckles in his throat.

“Sleepy?”

Rin nods, not moving from his vantage point, surrounded by all the familiar things in the world. Sousuke’s warm hand squeezes his cola-cooled fingertips.

“Come on, let’s go home.”


	5. Matchmaker Gou part 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gou has a crush on someone. Maybe.

“Naa Oniiiiii-channn.” Gou whispers.

“Nobody’s listening Gou, why are you whispering?”

They’re walking up a winding street, on their way to Sousuke’s place.

“Because, Onii-chan! That’s what you’re supposed to do when you have a secret!” She hisses importantly.

Rin raises an eyebrow. “Oh, what secret is that?”

“Well, I can’t tell you exactly, or else it won’t  _be_ a secret, silly.” She taps her head with a finger.

Rin snorts. “Then why  _are_ you telling me?”

“So you don’t want to know?”

“I didn’t say that!”

Gou grins triumphantly. “So you do want to know.”

Rin scowls. “Just tell me already if you’re going to.”

Gou cups her hand over her mouth and looks side to side dramatically, then tip-toes up in a valiant attempt to put her mouth by Rin’s ear. Rin has to catch her by the arm when she almost topples over into a store front.

“I have a crush,” She whispers, “On a boy.”

Rin stares at her.

“Why’d you stop walking, Onii-chan?”

Rin ignores the question and starts walking again. He clears his throat. “Um. And?”

“And what?” Gou asks innocently.

“Is that… all you have to say?”

“Why, do you wanna know more?”

Rin shrugs. “I dunno, aren’t I supposed to listen to your life problems?”

Gou looks a bit too excited. “Yes, yep. You are, as a matter of fact.”

Rin narrows his eyes at the next 5 guys who walks by. “Well? Who is it?”

“I can’t tell you! Secret, remember?”

Rin throws a hand up in exasperation. “Well why the hell not?”

“ _Because._ ” Gou smirks smugly.

“Just tell me.” He complains.

“No!”

“Do I know him?” Rin side-eyes her.

“What, are we playing 20 questions?”

“Sure, why not, since you won’t tell me who it is.”

“Ok, but only 10 questions. You don’t know that many people.”

Rin glares. “Fine.”

“Ok then.” Gou pretends to think for a while. “Yes, you know him.”

Rin gawks at her again. “What?! Who is it? Momo? Makoto?”

Gou makes a face. “No. Who’s Momo?”

Rin fights a face-palm. “Ok. What stroke does he swim?”

“Who says he swims? Plus, yes or no questions only. That’s the rule.”

Rin groans. “Ok,  _does_ he swim? Competitively?”

“Yes.”

Rin’s hair seems to stick up a little more. “Is he short?”

“Mmm… no.”

“Ok, definitely not Nagisa then.” Rin ponders for a bit. “Blue eyes?”

“Yep.”

“Dark hair?”

“Yep.”

“HARUUU?!?!”

“Nooo.”

“Rei?”

“No.”

“…Is he older than you?”

“Yea.”

“It’s an OLDER GUY?? Does he go to Samezuka?”

“Yes.”

Rin is silent for a while, muttering over the answers he received so far. Suddenly, he seems to come to a conclusion.

“Is it… Sousuke?” He asks, clearly bothered.

Gou snickers evilly. “Your question limit is up. I don’t have to answer that.”

“WHAT??”

Gou cackles.

“If you don’t answer that, it means I’m right.”

“Nooo it means you lost the game!”

“You can’t like Sousuke!” Rin comes close to flailing his arms in emphasis. “He’s like…”

“Why not?”

Rin makes a tortured groan. “Does he like you?”

Gou shrugs ambiguously, humming a cheerful tune.

“Gou, I command you, as your older brother, to tell me who it is.”

Gou rolls her eyes. “I’m not 5 anymore, that doesn’t work on me.”

Rin throws his head back and groans for a long time.


	6. Matchmaker Gou part 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is not at all on board with it.

The door bell rings from inside the house. Rin is sulking by the door when Sousuke opens it in his stockinged feet.

“Souuuusukeeeeeee~ Hi! Good to see you! How’ve you been?” Gou yells happily and darts in for a hug.

Rin makes a grab for her and misses.

Sousuke is confused at the zealous greeting, but smiles and pats her on the back. “Good, you?”

She giggles at Rin’s expression and runs away from his glare, slipping behind Sousuke and into the living room.

Sousuke laughs and stretches his hand out for a fist bump. “What’s with your face, Rin? Wanted to be the first to hug me?”

Rin’s scowl deepens. “As if.” He grumbles, returning the fist bump.

“Sousukkeeee let’s play Mario!” Gou yells from inside, waving the game card around.

“Fine, Gou. You can start it up.” Sousuke replies, closing the door behind Rin.

Rin narrows his eyes at everything.

Sousuke grabs a controller and plops down on the couch. Rin expertly hip-checks his sister for the seat right besides him.

Sousuke tries not to look too amused.

* * *

 

At one point, Rin gets up to go to the bathroom for  _two minutes_ and when he comes back, Gou is  _whispering into Sousuke’s ear and giggling._

She spots him and pops back to her original seat innocently. Rin takes a few deep breaths.

“What did she say?” He growl-whispers at Sousuke while Gou is screaming at the screen.

“Why? Jealous?” Sousuke smirks, looking at Rin from the corner of his eyes while seamlessly pressing keys on the controller.

Rin splutters. “What? Why would-? Fucker.“ He hisses and jabs Sousuke in the ribs.

“Ooow, you’re so violent, Rin,” He continues their whispered conversation while Gou pretends to not listen, “What did I do?!”

“How about, corrupting my little sister?” Rin whisper-yells while Gou continues to valiantly pretend not to hear.

Sousuke quirks an eyebrow at him. “How did I do  _that_? Is Mario considered explicit now?”

He gets a shove from Rin again. “Idiot, that’s not what I meant! You like her, don’t you? SHE’S TOO YOUNG FOR YOU!”

“Rin, you’re getting spit all over me with your aggressive whispering. Plus, why would you think I like  _your sister_? She’s like  _my_  sister. You weirdo.” Sousuke makes a childish “ew” face.

Rin squints at him suspiciously. “So you would like her if she  _wasn’t_  my sister?”

Sousuke stares at Rin and his character promptly dies on the screen. “How am I even supposed to answer that?!”

Gou ends up dying as well, distracted by the bickering soap opera unfolding besides her. She throws the controller onto the couch beside her and grumbles. “Ugh. I’m gonna go make some tea.”

To none of her surprise, neither boy notices. She laughs a bit to herself, leaving the room.

“You’ve gotta like  _someone_.”

“I do,” Sousuke admits and Rin almost has a heart attack, “But it’s definitely not Gou.”

“Why don’t I know about it then? Why would I not hear about it unless it’s my sister? You don’t even like anyone else as a  _human being_.”

“That’s not true.” Sousuke gives him a look and Rin doesn’t know what it means.

“Well I mean, obviously,” He rolls his eyes, “Besides me. You know what I mean.”

“I know.”

Sousuke is still looking at him with those droopy blue eyes and Rin is kind of  _ticked off_  because he doesn’t make any sense-

“Wait what. You’re not saying-” Rin frowns at Sousuke. “You’re not saying you like… Me?”

Sousuke looks at him meaningfully.

"That- That’s absurd.” Rin laughs weakly, turning away.

“Is it?” Sousuke laughs breathily, looking at his hands.

“I mean- Not that  _you’re_ … Absurd.” Rin corrects himself, “Just. Like, are you pulling my leg…?”

Sousuke gives Rin’s arm a light tap. “Do you  _want_  me to be? Pulling your leg?”

“What? I-”

“OH MY GOD ROOOACH!!” Gou shrieks from the kitchen


	7. Matchmaker Gou part 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gou leaves once her work is complete, and basically I'm so sorry because this is pure unadultered sap and I'm so ashamed.

Long after the bug problem had been swiftly taken care of (by Sousuke; Rin discreetly stayed out of a 1 meter radius of the thing), the three are strewn all over the floor, all tuckered out by the action-packed day.

“I have to get up early tomorrow.” Gou complains mournfully.

“I’ll take you home then, if you need to leave now.” Rin offers, sitting up.

“Oooooh no no that’s not necessary. I’m a big girl now. I can take myself home. You stay and have fun without me. Eheh.” She waves her hand around at her brother and pulls him back down.

“O…kay then.”

“Haha~ See you boys later!” Gou sings as she skips out the door with one shoe on, the other in her hand.

“That was fast. Weird, she was really in a hurry huh?” Rin muses.

Sousuke grunts. “Yeah.”

Silence settles back in. When Sousuke turns his head to look at Rin, Rinis staring at the ceiling, hands tucked under his head.

“Rin-” He starts.

Rin turns to look at him, face blank and expression neutral.

Sousuke clears his throat softly, nervously. “I said what I want, but you gotta tell me what you want, you know? Otherwise, I wouldn’t know what to do with myself. Around you.”

Rin laughs. “That’s stupid. Don’t you dare treat me like a stranger.”

“I’m not. I won’t,” Sousuke promises, “Of course I won’t. But. I can’t take advantage of that, can I? What kind of friend would do that?”

Rin shifts onto his sides, facing his body towards Sousuke, head propped on a palm. “I don’t know about this _crushing_ shit that you and Gou are conspiring about. But.” He pauses to let out a sigh. “But I _know._ I know that I _love_ you, do you know what I’m saying? You’re my best friend; you’re my fucking _soul_. I don’t know what the hell that means. But it _doesn’t_ mean you can say shit like that and then back the fuck off.”

Sousuke rolls over and pulls himself up on his elbows. Rin finds himself locked in the clear sea-foam green of Sousuke’s soul-searching gaze. The perpetually bright, yet doleful eyes are so familiar, yet it always kind of floors him every time.

Rin huffs a laugh at himself and muses, “Every time I think I’ve gotten used to your damn eyes. I mean, it’s not like they change shape every time I look at them.”

Sousuke shrugs. “Maybe… You just haven’t gotten used to the way I look at you. Because you never really noticed.”

Rin opens his mouth to reply, but Sousuke’s words catch up to him and it’s just so _weird_ to hear something like that come out of Sousuke that he just blushes dumbly with his mouth halfway open like an idiot.

“I know,” Sousuke smiles ruefully, “You’re supposed to be the hopeless romantic who says shit like that.”

Rin feels like he’s suddenly looking at a stranger, lying next to him on the floor, because Sousuke’s sort of grown up without him. He wonders a little bit at how he could think he knows Sousuke through and through, yet the whole time, there was something like this.

“I’m really naive, aren’t I?” Rin laughs, flopping back on his back, all of the affection he’s ever felt for his best friend suddenly welling up in his chest. “I really thought I knew all there was to you. I’ve really underestimated you this time, huh? You’d think I would have learned better.”

Sousuke says nothing, but eye-smiles at him, and Rin reaches out to brush his fingers over the little crinkles.

Sousuke catches his hand, and brushes a little kiss over the knuckles of Rin’s fingers without taking breaking his gaze. Rin could swear he sees a little cheeky twinkle in there somewhere.

“Oi,” He wriggles closer to snap his teeth at Sousuke’s fingers curved around the back of his hand, “Trying to strip me of my resident hopeless-romantic title, are ya? Despicable.”

Sousuke shakes his head, looking at Rin’s sideways oriented face almost under his own. “I wouldn’t dare, but it’s the best way to capture one, I’ve heard.”

“Capture?” Rin snorts and laces his fingers together over the base of Sousuke skull, “Where the fuck else would I go, if not with you?”

Sousuke turns his head and swoops down without warning, but Rin still meets him halfway, and discovers that being surrounded by everything Sousuke is definitely something he can get on board with.

* * *

“…Gou totally set us up, didn’t she?” Rin mutters.

“Yeah. Remind me to get her a fruit basket.” Sousuke yawns sleepily into soft strands of carmine hair. “Or probably a subscription to _Men’s Fitness_.

“Don’t think I won’t kill you.”

Sousuke smiles from behind closed eyes.


	8. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sousuke’s life basically depends on his ability to describe Rin’s hair color.

Sousuke does a 360. No Rin in sight. Just a undulating mass of strange strangers in a strange place.

“Fucking hell, Rin.” He groans. “Seriously?”

He takes another sweep and thinks about his options. He could call him. That’s a great idea.

He pulls out his phone. It’s turned off, because he doesn’t get reception outside of Japan. Fuck.

He could… Shout. No, no he couldn’t. That would… Not be a good way for a grown-ass man to deal with this.

He could ask around. Rin’s pretty hard to miss, right? Except his English is shit, and he knows it. But he should probably hurry, because that’s pretty much the only thing he can do besides stand here waiting fir Rin to find him.

He awkwardly waves at a passing guy. “Excuse me… Eh… Did you see… A man… With red hair?” He points at his head for emphasis.

“A redhead? There’s a redhead over there.” He points at some guy with a bright orange shock of hair.

Sousuke frowns. “Ah… No, sorry. Thank you.” He stutters awkwardly.

The next person he snags looks like she could have great grandchildren. “Excuse me, did you see… A man with… Uh… Pink- pink hair?”

He’s directed to a girl with short, bubblegum pink hair with a disapproving look. He thanks her awkwardly and stumbles away.

Then, he finds a guy around his age, maybe.

“Excuse, did you see person with purple hair?” Sousuke is getting better at this English thing.

And 2 minutes later, the friendly frat boy (who reminds him of a Caucasian Momo) finds him a girl with dark hair with a bluish tinge.

“Is that who you’re looking for?”

“Ah. No, thank you for your help.”

“That’s ok I’ll help you keep looking!” He smacks Sousuke on the back. “Do you speak Chinese?”

“….No, no I can… Do it on my own.”

“Ok, man. If you’re sure.”

Sousuke hurries away.

“Sir, are you looking for something?”

He turns quickly to the voice right by his ear, and takes a moment to process what was just said. It’s a lady in a bright yellow vest and cap. She looks official.

“Erm. Yes. Man with… Dark-Red-purple-pink hair?”

She looks at him for a second, then asks, “Like a rainbow?”

“A…?” A rainbow…. A rainbow?! What kind of rainbow is only red and pink and purple? “Uh… No. Sorry. Thanks. Bye.”

He almost trips, walking backwards while trying to speak English.

“Hey man.” There’s a tap on his shoulder. Sousuke turns, and it’s a blonde guy, pointing in the direction he probably came from. “I think there’s someone over there looking for you.”

“Looking… For me?” Sousuke asks dumbly.

“Yeah. Dude with pointy teeth?”

Sousuke gapes. “Oh. Thank you very much. Yes. Thanks.” He repeats, as he runs in the indicated direction.

* * *

 

“How the fuck did you get lost?” Rin snorts.

“I don’t know! I tried asking around but apparently I’m not very good at describing your defining traits in English.” Sousuke grumbles. “I guess I’m just so used to you that I forget what people might find the most distinctive about you.”

“All you had to ask them to do was point you in the direction of the best looking guy they’ve seen around here.” He flips his hair.

“Uhuh, you keep telling yourself that,” Sousuke teases. “How did you get them to find me anyways? I am waaaay less distinctive looking and look how hard it was to find you?”

Rin rolls his eyes. “Asked someone if they’d seen a lost looking dude with eyes the color of water. Worked like a charm.”

“…Really.” Sousuke asks flatly.

“Yep. Really.” Rin smirks.


	9. Physical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is a college athlete, and college athletes need regular physicals. Or, the one where Kisumi is a VERY supportive friend.

“So, yesterday, I had to go get my annual sports physical for the swim team, right? So I’m sitting in the school clinic waiting room until the generic short brunette nurse person comes out with this clipboard and-”

“Was she hot?” Kisumi interrupts, chin perched on his palms.

“Wh- I said generic, remember?” Rin rolls his eyes, “Pay attention.”

Kisumi shrugs. “Maybe she was like, sexily generic.”

Rin wonders how Kisumi is even for real. “No, I don’t even remember what she looks like. Anyways, I go in and usually the nurses just do the physicals, right? But then she rushes off somewhere else without even taking my weight and I’m like… Am I just supposed to stand here?”

Kisumi yawns, probably out of actual genuine boredom.

“Sex.” Rins says monotonously.

Kisumi’s head snaps up from staring at a stain on the table. “Huh?”

Rin smirks. “Just making sure you’re paying attention.”

“I am!”

“Sure.” Rin draws out skeptically. “Anyways, then this  _dude_  turns the corner, and I can tell he works there cuz hes wearing the weird outfit with the weird prints, but he’s gotta be like, definitely over 6 feet tall and these ridiculous butterfly shoulders and his eyes were FUCKING ICE BLUE LIKE A MOTHER FUCKING GLACIER.” He yells in his inside voice, because they’re in the student union and there are people around.

“Oooooh.” Kisumi is now listening to Rin’s increasingly distressed story-telling with rapt attention.

“It was like way past blue. Like. Teal. Aqua-fucking-marine.” He pauses for a bit. “I mean, who the fuck let him look hot in that ridiculous outfit?!”

Kisumi grin, eating it up.

“And don’t get me started on his voice. It was shitting fantastic. He’s got this voice like it’s coming out of the ocean. Coz it’s so fucking deep. Deep like the ocean.” Rin stops for some breaths.

“Mhm,” Kisumi replies indulgently, grinning from ear to ear, “Deep like the ocean.”

“Not to mention, he goes to take my blood pressure and he’s got these giant flippin hands that could like, cover my entire face, but also these slender-ass fingers that I just. Like. Want to-” he makes some abstract hand motions with his face all scrunched up.

“You want him to actually cover your face with them? Put them in your mouth and let you  _lick_  them? Stick them in  _other places_?” Kisumi suggests helpfully.

Rin flushes. “Yes. All of those. Yep.”

Kisumi cackles and claps. “Tell me more.”

“You know what a physical is like right? They prod you in places and such, and it totally felt like he was  _feeling me up_  even though I’m sure he wasn’t actually; it’s just his goddamned sex hands. I’m pretty sure i had a boner the entire time.”

Kisumi is looking ridiculously gleeful, but knowing Kisumi, it’s probably normal. “Did you guys have hot sex in the clinic after?”

“Wha- no! Of course not. But when he asked the ‘are you sexually active’ thing I almost said 'Yes fucking please’. I was so stressed out.” Rin wrings his hair. “I think he’s like. A student intern for something sports med related.”

“Is he just a hunk or is he pretty too?”

“Fuck, his jawline. Fuck me.” Rin states flatly.

Kisumi snorts. “You always were weak for the dark-haired ones, weren’t you?”

Rin groans. “Fucking tell me about i- wait. I didn’t say anything about his hair color did I?”

Kisumi has a predatory gleam in his eyes.

“What?”

Kisumi giggles, and looks past Rin. Rin spins around to see what’s behind him and- Dies a horrible death on the inside because it’s fucking  _Yamazaki Sousuke_  with a cup of coffee in his nice sex-hands, leaning back against the table and watching Rin with a  _very_  amused gaze. Rin is pretty sure his whole face is the same color as his hair, not to mention his dick.

“Um.” He says lamely.

Sousuke laughs and gets up, takes a step close to Rin, and, just as Rin thinks he’s going to have a heart attack, leans in and places his cup of coffee in Rin’s slack hands. He puts his mouth right up against Rin’s burning ear and whispers, “Call me sometime.”

Rin changes his mind. He’s going to die from lack of circulation because all his blood is in his  _flipping_  penis. Sousuke  _stays_  there and doesn’t lean back away until Rin’s hands subconsciously close to clutch the warm cup, still frozen in shock.

He leaves with a look of amusement and a wave at a guffawing Kisumi.

Rin turns back around slowly. “Oh my god Kisumi, you twat! Why didn’t you tell me he was right there?!”

Kisumi is almost crying. “Because!” He says in between giggles, “by the time I realised it was him, it was already too late for you! Might as well help you out right?”

“Jesus bleeding christ. Oh my god.” Rin repeats like an idiot. “I’m going to need to masturbate so many times.”

Kisumi chokes. “Or,” he points at the gift cup, “Not.”

Indeed, it’s Sousuke’s number.


	10. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisumi is a meddling bastard who is Sourin's #1 shipper. He's also too obvious.

“Oh my god, why are we playing this?” Sousuke bitches.

“It’s because you let Kisumi decide.” Rin says helpfully. “Remember?”

Sousuke groans. “Well it’s not like I can  _deny_  him that on his damn birthday.”

“Hey! I’m right here you know!” Kisumi waves his hands at the muttering pair. “Sou, pick already!”

“It’s not even a dare,” Rin reasons. “How bad could that possibly be?”

Sousuke flops backwards onto his back in defeat. “What was the question again?”

Rin rolls his eyes. “You’re just stalling!”

Kisumi seems happy enough to ask again. “The question is, if you had to pick one, would you rather have Rin kiss me, or you?”

“Seriously, Kisumi.” Rin sighs. “You’re taking too much joy in torturing him.”

“Me.” Sousuke grunts without looking away from the ceiling from his place on the floor.

“Oooh.” Kisumi sniggers. “That wasn’t so bad was it?”

“Move on. Rin’s turn.” Sousuke grumbles.

“Kisumi,” Rin picks, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Kisumi answers after a second of deliberation.

“Ok,” Rin grins crookedly, “which one of us would  _you_  kiss?”

Kisumi laughs. “That’s easy. Both of you!”

Sousuke chokes and abruptly sits up, hitting his chest and coughing. Rin seems a little disturbed, and absently pats Sousuke on the back a few times.

“What, you are both  _smoking_. Who wouldn’t want some of that?” Kisumi says innocently.

“That’s a bit promiscuous, isn’t it?” Sousuke says grumpily.

"I should have seen that coming." Rin sighs more.

"That's what she said." Kisumi replies helpfully. "Also, it's your turn Sousuke."

"..."

"I think Sousuke's in shock, Kisumi, you have to give him a minute."

Sousuke huffs. "Rin, truth or dare?"

Rin rolls up his sleeves. "Dare!"

Sousuke thinks for a while. Rin kicks him and tells him to hurry his ass.

"Ow, fine, I dare you to not cry for the entire week.”

“Really?” Kisumi asks.

“I do not  _cry that much_!” Rin fumes and hits Sousuke on the knee.

“Then it’ll be an easy dare right?” Sousuke shrugs.

“What are you trying to say, bastard?” Rin narrows his eyes.

“Maybe I just don’t like to see you cry.”

“Awwwww~” Kisumi clasps his hands and wiggles.

“...”

“Rin, are you crying  _already_?”

“Nooo!” Rin wails while not-crying.

“He’s right, his eyes are only a  _little_ bit wet.” Kisumi says observantly, ignoring Rin’s glare. “But, it’s my turn now right? Yay!”

Sousuke groans, like Kisumi is making him do homework instead of play a party game. “I swear, if you ask me another uncomfortable question...”

Kisumi’s toothy smile is a little unsettling. “Truth or dare, Sou~”

“Truth.”

“Wimp.” Rin jabs.

Kisumi grins more. “Ok, if-”

“No, no I take it back. Dare.”

“Ok, ok.” Kisumi bounces a little, then slithers to Sousuke and whispers, “Kiss Rin.”

Sousuke jumps back with a hand over his ear and stares at Kisumi in horror. “WHY?!”

Kisumi continues his performance of the cheshire cat.

“What? What did he say?” Rin prods Sousuke.

“Ehm.”

“Just do it Sousuke! You know want to.”

Sousuke stares dumbly at Rin.

“You know  _he_ wants to.” Kisumi adds. “He wanted you to do the dare.”

“What do I want?” Rin asks, arms crossed. “Tell mee!”

Sousuke swallows and scoots closer to Rin.

Rin freezes. “What?”

“Don’t move, ok?”

“Why can’t I mo-”

And then Sousuke plants one on him, to Kisumi’s great surprise. And then they’re breaking apart and giggling so hard Kisumi doubts they can breathe.

“What-?” Kisumi starts, perplexed, because what is going on?

“Oh my god, he totally fell for it.” Sousuke wheezes.

Rin only continues laughing, and fist bumps Sousuke.

“Guuuuyys please explain.” Kisumi whines.

“You do know we’re  _already_ together, right? It was perfect.” Rin wheezes.

Kisumi gasps. “You  _played_ me? You’re  _together_  and I didn’t  _know_ about it? Can I get some of that action?”

“Definitely not.” Sousuke answers very quickly, no longer laughing.


	11. Genderbend!Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Rinchansanmatsuoka from the tumblr ask box prompt:
> 
> “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” + Soufem!Rin (or regular Rin if you're not into genderbends)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 100% bull shit crack cocaine you have been warned, read at your own risk XD
> 
> Warnings: Contains Mean girls, Last airbender, and KH Reborn references. Drugs were not involved in the creation of this blurb.

Yamazaki Sousuke… How do I begin to explain Yamazaki Sousuke?

Yamazaki Sousuke is flawless.

Gou: I hear his muscles are insured for $10,000.

Momo: I hear he caught stag beetles… in America.

Sei: His favorite stroke is the butterfly.

Rei: One time he met Rinchansanmatsuoka on a plane…

Nagisa: And she told him he was hot.

Ai: One time he punched me in the face… it was awesome.

So, of course, Rin quietly oggles the hunk every day (in a self-torture kind of way) and tries not to get too obvious. Sure, he’s charasmatic and attractive, but what really sold Rin was that his butterfly is wholly unbelievable, and Rin is nothing short of starstruck. She’s pretty popular, she guesses, but no one outside of the girls’ swim team know her very well. She’s just a very athletic bystander in the school. Everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked.

No just kidding, it was the dumb baseball club.

So, Rin is walking home from practice one day after leaving a bit eariler than usual, and notices that THE Yamazaki Sousuke has also just headed out of the school, dressed in his casual after-practice get-up, hair still dripping wet. Rin can identify.

The sky is still bright, so it comes as a surprise that the school seems so deserted. Rin presumes it’s because she rarely walks around in between scheduled blocks, and right now, everyone is either in club activities or at home.

This is a god-given opportunity to maybe speak to him, really. Just to say hi or something. Just so he might introduce himself, and then Rin could introduce herself, and then he would KNOW HER NAME. She fans herself at the thought.

She tails him out of the building inconspicuously, wringing her hands as she runs lines in her head. What should she say? Maybe introduce herself? Would that be too forward?

She could just talk about swimming, right? Common interest. That’s right, it’s not as if she’s being duplicitous. She IS very interested in his swimming, after all. Mind made up, she jogs a bit in an attempt to catch up to his tree legs.

Her plans are immediately foiled, when a far away shout draws both of their attentions to the right, before a heavy THUNK sound comes from Sousuke’s head, and he topples over right into Rin.

Before Rin could register what in the world was actually happening, she lands flat on her butt with a good portion of Sousuke’s upper body resting on her legs. She blinks owlishly at the wet tickling feeling of his hair.

There’s another shout from far away, but Rin is too distracted by the fact that Yamazaki Sousuke is basically lying in her lap. Holy fuck.

She looks around in panic to find absolutely no one nearby and a stray baseball. She groans, unsure if this was the best or worst thing that could have happened to her. She groans more when she notices the entire baseball club jogging towards them from far across the field. She sits there dumbly and stares at Sousuke’s face.

Rin is so caught up into staring, that she screeches like a banshee when he suddenly groans.  **I have prepared a visual aid:**

  


 

Sousuke blinks open his nice, glazed teal eyes and stares straight at Rin. Rin stares back.

“Nguh?” Sousuke makes a confused noise.

The baseball club stampedes into the frame. Rin coughs awkwardly, sitting on the ground with a semi-conscious boy on top of her.

“Yo man! Sorry about that!” A baseball-idiot says.

The rest of the baseball club stares and whispers.

“I… what?” Sousuke asks, still staring at Rin. “Who…?”

Rin coughs to distract from her firetruck red blush and and straightens herself up as best as she could and says haughtily, “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

“You’re. um…” Sousuke mumbles, eyebrows furrowed.

Rin narrows her eyes, scared for her life for the first time in years.

“Really cute. Really really cute. Wow.” Sousuke babbles.

Rin chokes on air. “Um.”

The baseball-idiot laughs. “I think he has a concussion.”

“Ah… Yamamoto, you shouldn’t hit the ball so far next time!” Someone chides in the background.

“Soooo pretttyyyy…” Sousuke mumbles.

The moral of the story is don’t pay off a baseball idiot to strategically strike you in the head and fall on your love interest because you will get a concussion and look like a fool. (Except actually do it because Sousuke and Rin had a long marriage and 2 children and they tell this story to their grandkids all the time.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I’m so sleep deprived I’m so sorry about this I don’t know what happened to my brain??? ORZ *cries*


	12. Night Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt fill: “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

Ringing silence of night-time in Samezuka flows through the room like a tide. It’s one of those nights that sees Rin lying awake in the bottom bunk, comforter pulled up to his chest, staring up with tired eyes and heavy heart. Above the thin frame and mattress is his best friend, sleeping soundly, unknowingly.

It’s the best friend he sees day in and day out, who waited for him for 5 years, and came back to him. But that’s just how Sousuke is, unforgetting and unwavering in his deep friendship: something Rin was lucky to have. The luckiest in the world. Rin can’t say the same for himself; he’s not the good friend Sousuke deserves at all. He’s betrayed him so many times — leaving him for Iwatobi, leaving him for Australia, falling in love with him, realizing it and stopping all contact, and not looking for him because of that bone-deep terror. And now, he’s even more selfish, keeping Sousuke by his side and harboring these guilty, undisclosed feelings. Rin couldn’t do for Sousuke what Sousuke can for him, and he's _guilty_.

They scraped their knees together racing down a hill, scraped their elbows together climbing trees, and scraped their fists together in friendship more times than he can count. The gravity of Sousuke’s loyalty makes Rin feel unworthy and fills him with a distinct sort of shame. (But only when Sousuke is asleep and Rin isn’t carried high above him problems on Sousuke’s broad shoulders and drunk on having Sousuke’s overwhelming,  _friendly_ attention.)

A pang hits his chest, and he squeezes his eyes shut as his heart does the same.

“I think I’m in love with you," He whispers up at the familiar deep, comforting, even breaths, "And I’m _terrified_.”

Rin draws a quivering breath in time with Sousuke’s. It’s like a lullaby, just for Rin.

As he’s drifting closer and closer to the woolen embrace of sleep, he hears the soft rumble of Sousuke’s voice murmur, “Well, that makes two of us.”

Rin hums under the heavy sedation of sleep, before pulling himself back from the brink, not sure if he was dreaming.

He blinks his leaden eyelids a few times, and sits up slowly, quietly, listening. He hears nothing.

“…Sousuke?” He whispers barely audibly.

“Rin.” Comes the reply.

Rin draws a sharp breath, scooting gingerly to the edge of the bed, mulling over the probability that he’s actually already dreaming right now. He tilts his head up, staring at the edge of the top bunk framed in the distant paleness of the white ceiling. The bed creaks, and Rin blinks, feeling a swallow tight against his Adam’s apple in his bent throat. Sousuke’s figure, inky against the backdrop, protrudes out from the edge of the top bunk, and they stare at each other in the twilight for a lifetime, _for_ a lifetime.

With no further ado, his best friend stretches his neck down languidly, holding onto the frame with strong arms, and kisses Rin’s waiting lips (until his eyes fall closed once more). They have been waiting for a long time.


	13. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From tumblr ask box prompt: If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr post](http://ice-teal.tumblr.com/post/132760147361/same-decided-that-i-should-request-if-you-keep)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I suck at drabbling... I didn't mean to make it so long xD

Rin is a pro. He’s not nervous about the huge press event at all. No, that’s not why he’s nervous. The real reason he’s been pacing around his hotel room for the past half an hour is because _Sousuke_ is going to be there.

He hasn’t seen Sousuke in years since running away to Australia after high school, and he’s not sure on what terms they parted. Is Sousuke angry at him? Maybe that’s too much to hope for. After all, he’s just as successful as Rin now, if not even more. Rin is here because he’s an international athlete, and Sousuke is here because he’s sponsoring international athletes. Maybe he’s just an old childhood friend. Maybe Rin just has to play it cool.

He remembers their last years of high school together, and they’re some of the best and worst memories. It was the most exhilarating time, but the abrupt ending still leaves a raw, stripped feeling in his chest. Rin doesn’t allow himself to dwell on the lingering memory of Sousuke’s breath fanning across his skin, his electric touches, or the tentative flutter of his eyelashes, but they all feel fresh and tingling the moment he lets go of his inhibitions, either too-tipsy or half-asleep.

It’s probably sad that, after all these years, Rin hasn’t had any romantic or sexual experience that can even compare to those gilded days, but it’s something he can’t bring himself to be confused about.

Maybe Sousuke has left his Midas’ touch on many more since then, but Rin pathetically hopes not. He has no right, but the left-over possessiveness in his heart can’t comprehend the idea of a Sousuke who isn’t a part of Rin.

He coaches himself to school his demeanour into something nonchalant and neutral. For the cameras. But mostly because he knows that Sousuke has always been disarming to him, and there’s no way he’d be fine just winging it in his presence.

As he’s hassled through preparations, Rin only gets more and more wound up. It’s dumb. He feels like a damn teenager, flustered over being in the same room as his crush.

An hour into the convention, he has seen neither hide nor tail of the dark haired figure that haunts his thoughts. He’s relieved, if not a bit disappointed.

Everything has been smooth as butter with Rin charming his way through the handshakes and pictures. His momentum is shattered by a startlingly familiar laugh, and his speech stutters to a halt. Shaking himself out of it, he hurriedly smiles and excuses himself to scurry away, eyes flicking over the business suits and evening dresses. It takes longer than his rabbiting heart can take, and he has to take a few deep breaths when he sees him.

An immaculate black jacket hangs off of his expansive shoulders, and his suit is almost blacker than anyone else’s.

“ _Fuck_.” Rin breathes, following the line of those shoulders and neck, and _how_ does hair look this attractive?

All his pacing preparations from earlier are wiped from his mind as he openly stares at the planes and angles of Sousuke’s profile, and realises just how much he’s underestimated his own attraction to this man. Yes, he’s a _man_ now, not the boy Rin knew, and the new look is so unbelievably hot. Sousuke was always structured more maturely than his age called for, but Rin was in no stretch of the imagination prepared for the barrage of just how much those gorgeous brows, cheekbones, and jaws have sharpened. He especially doesn’t understand why no one else in the room is having a similar existential crisis, because Rin is certainly on the brink of a heart attack. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone look this sexy, or that it was even humanly possible.

He’s allowed a few minutes of surprised gawking before Sousuke turns and catches his eyes. There’s a moment where Rin is sure he’s stopped all bodily functions when he’s penetrated with sharp teal eyes, and it actually _hurts_.

Then, the moment is over and Sousuke is suddenly getting closer and closer and _closer_ , and Rin still can’t breath, frozen like a deer in headlights because the expression on Sousuke’s face is unreadable.

Rin tries his best to not hyperventilate when Sousuke is an arm’s length away, but the distance between them continues to shrink, Sousuke pressing nearer and nearer until Rin can feel his body heat and smell the sharp pine musk. Leaving a hair breadth of space between their bodies, Sousuke leans his face in until his breath prickles at Rin’s cheek.

By this point, Rin has stopped attempting to draw breath altogether, and his hands might be shaking. His eyes are unblinking and glued to Sousuke’s, blue crystalline irises holding Rin’s gaze hostage with a magnetic pull.

“Hey,” The first word Sousuke whispers in his rumbling thunder voice hits Rin like a strong flavor and leaves him swallowing and trembling, “If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed.”

It takes Rin’s brain a millisecond to process those words, and it takes just as long for his dick to do the same. He lets out a weighted rush of breath, and Sousuke sends him a small smirk, pulling away from their intimate proximity. Rin’s hand shoots up to grip Sousuke’s elbow with urgency, and he silently burns his desire straight into Sousuke’s bottomless pupils.

Sousuke pulls his hand off roughly, and Rin is unsure for a second, because this Sousuke is half a stranger, simultaneously physically familiar and close, and somehow distant and unpredictable.

Instead, he finds his fingers tangled in Sousuke’s dominating ones, loosely caged in by the jointed bones. Sousuke tugs and Rin follows.

If anyone notices, Rin wouldn’t know because he’s physically incapable of tearing his gaze away from the sight of their intertwined fingers. Sousuke’s hands are even larger than he remembers.

Sousuke doesn’t spare him a single glance in the elevator, but his hand is squeezing Rin’s with increasing pressure. Rin worries his bottom lip and looks away shyly.

Rin finds out that Sousuke’s room isn’t much different from his own. Neither are the walls, he notes as Sousuke fucks him up against it ruthlessly, the same fingers Rin had admired minutes before pressing bruises into his thigh and hips, teeth grazing Rin’s pulse and voice uttering his name like a prayer. Sousuke’s heady pine scent swirls around Rin like perfume, and his mouth tastes exactly the same. Rin feels the rough pads of fingers tenderly brushing dewy tears from his eyelashes.

It’s been too long, and it’s too soon when he comes to the fullness of Sousuke’s cock against his insides and the taste of Sousuke’s name in his throat.

They didn’t make it to a bed after all.


	14. YOU DID WHAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From jenuinelyy's ask box prompt on [**Tumblr:**](http://ice-teal.tumblr.com/post/132596393003/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) **  
> **  
> YOU DID WHAT?!
> 
> I regret nothing.

 

“Sousuke, you seem distracted.” Kisumi pokes at the quiet boy’s arm.

“I don’t usually pay attention to you.” Sousuke dead-pans.

“That hurts, Sou!” Kisumi whines.

Sousuke blinks, unimpressed.

“No, but really. It’s like you care even less about the world than usual.”

Sousuke shrugs.

“This is why it’s so difficult to communicate with you.”

“Good.” Sousuke grunts.

Kisumi points at him after a moment of intense staring. “No, you’re bluffing! Something happened, right?”

Sousuke gives him an unimpressed look. “Kisumi, go bother someone else.”

“But no one else is as bother-able as you.”

“Thanks, that was definitely my goal in life.” Sousuke bites back sarcastically.

“It’s Rin isn’t it?”

Sousuke’s head jerks up. “What about Rin?”

“Rin’s not here today,” Kisumi lowers his voice as if telling a secret, “So you tell me.”

“Oh. I got him pregnant so he’s currently at the hospital, in labor.”

Kisumi looks unimpressed. “I hope your spawn is cuter than you.”

“My ‘ _spawn_ ’?”

“Come on,” Kisumi nags, “Don’t hold out on me! I can feel the juicy details!”

Sousuke sighs. “You know, most people don’t won’t to know about their friends’ sex lives this badly.”

“Am I most peop-”

“We didn’t sleep last night.” Sousuke interrupts.

Kisumi’s eyes widen. “What.”

“It’s exactly what you think.”

“Goodness-” Kisumi actually splutters, “How-how many times…?”

Sousuke shrugs. “I wasn’t counting.”

“Jeez, the poor soul!” Kisumi winces in sympathy. “So you let him sleep in?”

“That, and he probably could walk if he tried to…” Sousuke adds nonchalantly.

Kisumi actually looks a bit surprised.

“…So I left him tied across the bed.” He tacks on, with a completely straight face.

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Kisumi’s eyes bug out of his head, and the haunted look stays in his eyes for the rest of the day.

When Sousuke gets back to the dorms in the evening, he brings take out.

“Is that food?” Rin’s muffled voice comes from the pile of blankets.

“Yeah, thought you might be hungry.” Sousuke replies, setting his things down and kicking off his shoes.

“I _am_.”

“How’re you feeling?” Sousuke asks, sitting on the bed and handing Rin the box and chopsticks.

Hands reach out from the blankets to grab at them.

“Much better, actually. I think my temperature’s gone down. Since I only see one of you right now.”

Sousuke hums. “That’s good.”

“Oh, by the way.” He adds as Rin attempts to eat while half propped up on a pillow. “I told Kisumi the reason you were gone is because we had anal sex all night and then I left you tied up on the bed.”

Rin drops the chopsticks. “YOU DID WHAT?!”


	15. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From [tumblr](http://ice-teal.tumblr.com/post/133085408541/for-the-drabble-5-sourin-d) ask box prompt for lynystersartblog: "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

Rin is happy. Rin is OVER THE MOON. He’s humming and bouncing as he walks.

Why? Because they’re getting a DOG. He’ll never admit this, but his inner school girl is categorizing this event as a BIG DEAL. They’re taking their relationship to a whole new level. It’s like they’re having kids.

Sousuke snorts fondly. “You’re really into this, aren’t you?”

“Heck yeah.” Rin grins back at Sousuke, whose calm demeanour provides a striking contrast to Rin’s restless disposition.

“What a nerd.” Sousuke complains mockingly, shaking his head at the sky.

Rin squawks and kicks his companion in the calf. Sousuke just laughs, so he must be pretty excited too.

Rin yelps when he’s pulled the the left abruptly by a loose grip on his hand.

“Not paying attention to where you’re going?” Sousuke teases.

Rin gives him an irked look. “Why did you pick today to suddenly grow a sense of direction?”

“It’s because I can smell the pet shop.”

“Yeah, you’re so familiar because that’s what you smell like when you get home from the gym.” Rin shoots back.

“I don’t seem to remember you minding that much last nig-“

Rin squeaks and covers Sousuke’s mouth with his hand.

“-ht wfen ‘ou ‘icked veh fweat offa-“

“Oh my GOD, shut UP!” Rin hisses at Sousuke, putting his other hand over his nose as well.

Sousuke licks his palm and grins gleefully when Rin squeaks and pulls his hands back, blushing fiercely.

Sousuke’s smirks slides up his face even more when a few old ladies walking by give them scandalized looks. Rin gurgles and face-plants violently into Sousuke’s chest.

Sousuke laughs and Rin punches him.

Sousuke has a lot less fun when they eventually get into the pet store. Rin is cooing over a Dachsund and Sousuke is standing behind him, completely ignored.

“Rin, there’s a-”

“Oh my goodness. A husky.” Rin darts away.

“Husky… Over there.” Sousuke finishes, standing by himself. A small child gives him a smile.

Rin waves Sousuke over to the petting area, excitedly waiting as an employee fetches him the puppy.

Sousuke closes the door behind him after he walks in after Rin, arms full of a wriggly ball of fur.

“Jesus christ, you are the cutest thing I have ever laid eyes on.”

The puppy licks his chin, and Rin giggles.

Sousuke has to admit, it’s really fucking cute. Rin with a puppy, that is. But it get old after 5 minutes in a small room and Rin has hardly given him a single glance. He leans against the wall in a corner and glares at the innocent pup in Rin’s arms, who is currently getting hugged and kissed and cooed at.

Rin notices the cloud of gloom after a few minutes.

“What’s with the face Sou?” He asks while the puppy snuffles at the hair brushing his cheek, then laps at it with a small pink tongue. “You wanna hold him too?”

“No,” Sousuke grunts. “It’s fine. Wouldn’t want to take you away from him.”

“W- huh?” Rin stares at him, then gives him an exasperated look while holding out the small creature in Sousuke’s direction. “Don’t be silly. I’m sure he’ll like you too!”

Sousuke looks at the puppy suspiciously. “No, it’s fine. Really. No need to give it up on my account.”

Rin narrows his eyes. “Wait a minute. Are you JEALOUS?”

Sousuke glares. “No!”

“Oh my god. You are.” Rin turns and looks up at the ceiling. “You’re getting jealous over a puppy. What the hell, Sousuke.”

Sousuke feels his ears burning with mild embarrassment as Rin dissolves into a fit of giggles, cuddling the little dog to his throat.

“Oh my gosh. That is so cute, Sou.” Rin snorts and hands him the puppy abruptly.

Sousuke jumps and almost drops the damn thing.

“We are so getting this puppy, by the way. This weird territorial dog thing you’ve got going on is really fucking sexy.” Rin licks his lips at Sousuke as he walks out of the petting room.

Sousuke splutters as the door closes, awkwardly trying hold on the the squirming mess in his hands while willing the huge boner in his pants to go away. He is going to be SO fucked, he realises, in every sense of the word.


	16. He knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From [Tumblr request](http://ice-teal.tumblr.com/post/133095064491/beautiful-person-if-youre-not-busy-plz-write) from anon for angst... I tried.
> 
> Song used to produce word vomit: 41 Days - Sunggyu
> 
> (NSFW)

The window is open, Sousuke notices. The grey light of early morning filters through the diaphanous curtains, loosing a chill through the room. The curtains are undulating in the wind, and the light spills in like liquid. A bird chirps on the oak tree outside, shrill and lonely. The sun is rising. Rin is gone.

(As surely as the sun rises, Rin is always gone, he knows.)

Sousuke is far from surprised, but he can’t help but feel raw, pulsing disappointment thrashing in his bare chest. He closes his eyes against the wan light dancing across the walls and ceiling. It’s over-exposing the memories from last night, and Sousuke doesn’t want them to fade so fast. Even when Rin leaves, he’s still got the leftover imprint of their night together burned into the back of his skull and all along his spine.

He squeezes his eyes tighter and pulls his fists up to press against his brows, shielding his face, twisted in some unnamed emotion, from the oncoming day. He dredges up way the softness of the skin under Rin’s ears and behind his jaw feels against his fingertips, and his seeking lips. The burn of Rin’s grip tightening in his hair as he arcs off the bed and releases hot gasps into the heavy air. He keeps the saltiness of Rin tears in that corner of his mind reserved just for Rin. Sousuke catalogues and saves the pained whimper that he had let loose when Sousuke had pushed 3 slick fingers into his restricting heat, and lets the burst of possession sizzle in his throat for a minute. He can still smell his companion’s faded, lingering scent on his sheets and pillow. It reminds him of the strong, erotic musk of Rin’s full presence as Sousuke swallows down his cock, or when he licks and sucks into his ass. Sousuke curls up tighter into himself when the echo of Rin screaming and sobbing his name pervades his thoughts, and he can almost feel the flesh of Rin’s thighs bruising in his iron grip and the clench of his hole around his tongue, his cock.

What he can’t remember, what he desperately wants to have in his repertoire of Rin, and what he knows he will never have, is the sight of Rin sleepily opening his wine red eyes in the morning, or Rin whispering words of love or endearment into his ear.

Sousuke rips the clinging sheets away from his naked body and wrenches himself away from the clutch of the bed.

The scalding water pelts down on him, and it’s the only time he allows himself to cry over Rin. It mixes with the salt of his eyes and washes away the evidence, and Sousuke can live with himself a little longer. He feels a little less pitiful, a little less guilty. A little less cowardly. He can forget these moments, because the water washes them away too.

He stands, stony under the rushing water, recalling how unaffected Rin is.

“Rin, we shouldn’t do this anymore. Its not good for you.” Sousuke remembers saying to the figure in his doorway.

“I told you Sou, I don’t have time to go look for romantic conquests with my training schedule.” Rin says simply, pushing in through the door. “You don’t mind right? Just helping each other out. I know you’re busy too.”

“That’s not-” Sousuke had tried to protest, “Rin, you shouldn't do this if you don’t LIKE me.”

And Rin had pinned him with a fiery gaze and gripped the collar of his shirt. “Why would you thinK I don't? You’re so fucking hot,” Mumbles against Sousuke hapless lips, “So fucking good to me. I _need_ you.” Tugs Sousuke forward, and growls, “Come on, Sou, come on, fuck me. Fuck me good like you always do.”

And Sousuke had been gone, just like every other time Rin wanted something from him.

“That’s all I want.” Rin had said innocently.

Well, that’s the problem, isn’t it? Sousuke had thought silently, eyes closing over a prayer.

There’s shampoo in his eyes and it stings like hell, but Sousuke couldn’t care less. He can pretend the shuddering tears aren’t because he’s pathetically pining over his best friend.

He knows he’s got about two weeks to get over it before Rin pushes back in, and Sousuke loses himself in Rin’s gorgeous existence, and lets himself crash and burn all over again. Again and again.

He knows, because he’ll always choose Rin over self-preservation every time.

He’ll live and die for this corrosive, volatile love, he knows.


	17. Lost My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From ask box prompt [on Tumblr](http://ice-teal.tumblr.com/post/134895237761/2-sourin):
> 
> Have you lost your damn mind?!

It’s a Saturday night, around 10 o’clock, and the rain is absolutely pouring. Sousuke is nowhere to be found. Rin is getting antsy, because Sousuke has been a little off for the past few days, and it’s manifesting more and more, leading up to tonight. Sousuke doesn’t go anywhere Rin doesn’t know about, because they have the exact same packed schedule, and he always mentions if he’s going to the store, or a run, or…

Anyhow, Rin doesn’t want to be clingy, but it’s an all-out storm out there, so Sousuke had really better not be far. Rin’s also been staring through his homework for the past 15 minutes. Just as he’s convinced himself to pick up the phone and call the hair-brained idiot and ask where he is, the front door opens and a soaking wet Sousuke drags himself in.

Rin spins around in his chair, arms crossed. “Where the hell have you been? You look like a drowned rat.”

“Not far, Rin.” Sousuke mumbles, looking down and around, refusing to catch Rin’s gaze.

Rin stares after him as he pads into the bathroom and returns with a towel thrown over his head.

“Jesus. Did you go for a run or walk somewhere in this weather? Don’t you pay attention to the forecast?” Rin stands, frowning deeply at the soaked boy.

Sousuke finally turns to Rin when he approaches, pausing his sluggish drying motion. “No, I didn’t go running. It didn’t take very long to get wet.”

“Have you been-“ Rin narrows his eyes, reaching out to pull at Sousuke’s jacket. “Were you _working out_?”

Rin says the last two words meaningfully, and Sousuke flinches, but doesn’t stop Rin from peeling the wet material from his shoulder. There’s a pause, with only the damp _shiff_ of Sousuke’s jacket rubbing against itself as Rin pulls at it with breath caught in his throat. Sousuke’s eyes are glue to Rin’s elbow, hypnotizing himself with the slow movement, face tilted down and away from prying red eyes. His eyes close altogether at Rin’s sharp intake of breath when his freshly mottled shoulder is revealed.

“Sousuke.” Rin gasps, sounding so betrayed that Sousuke takes a step back, as if afraid that he’d break the redhead. Rin looks up at him sharply with angry, glossy eyes, voice tightly-strung and coming out in a rush, “You SAID that you wouldn’t do that anymore… Have you lost your _damn_ mind?!”

Sousuke pulls the towel off of his head and strips the jacket off the rest of the way abruptly, shaking his hair like a wet dog, expression suddenly turned sharp and eyes intently latched onto Rin’s. He regains the step he lost, Rin pulling back in surprise at the instantaneous shift in his demeanor.

“Yes,” Sousuke rumbles low in his throat, pushing forward another step and breathing these words at Rin with a strangled look in his eyes, “I think I have.”

He’s looming over Rin, and Rin, who has never seen Sousuke like this, shakes his head slowly and retreats back half a step. Confused and apprehensive, he stutters out, “I- what?”

It’s as though Sousuke is oblivious to Rin’s discomfort for once in his life, and pressed in further with an unreadable tilt to his brows and heat in his eyes.

“You are making me,” Sousuke licks his lips nervously, “Lose my mind.”

“Sousuke,” Rin murmurs hoarsely, frowning as pushes Sousuke on the chest lightly. Sousuke doesn’t budge. “ What-“

Rin is cut off when Sousuke pulls him forward by the wrist of the hand still stiff against Sousuke’s chest, and he’s instantly surrounded the by damp fabric of Sousuke’s tank top and cold skin, slightly sticky from moisture.

“Rin.” Sousuke says, but the word ends in Rin’s own mouth when Sousuke leans down and pushes their lips together slowly, but so firmly and unyielding that Rin is frozen, eyes wide and lips parted in bewilderment. Rin shudders violently, feeling the tail-end of his name manifested in Sousuke’s breath, the tremble of his voice, and the shape of his mouth.

And suddenly, Rin can’t remember why he was upset, completely encompassed by the absolutely devastating sensation of Sousuke’s wind-chilled lips pressed softly against and molded to his own. A jolt shoots up his spine when the temperature is juxtaposed by Sousuke’s tongue, slick and heavy and unbearably hot as it glides between his lips and invades his senses. A ragged moan slips out of his nose without his conscious thought; Sousuke’s grip on his wrist tightens.

With kiss-warmed lips and the taste of sweet victory in his mouth and slicking his lips, Sousuke slides a large hand around the back of Rins neck, and whispers against the panting boy’s parted, shaking lips, “Yeah, I’ve lost my damn mind.”


End file.
